stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Di'gan
| executive = | headofstate = | founded = | formation = Conquest | location = Oralian sector | capital = | legislature = | judiciary = | military = | milcom = | flagship = | intel = | religion = | lang = | money = | anthem = | affiliation = So'ja Coalition | image2 = | caption2 = }}The Di'gan are humanoid species that live on the planet of Di'gia in the Oralian sector. ( ) In 2380, the crew of the encountered a Callian cargo ship that had been attacked by Di'gan marauders. ("Deception and Attraction") Overview The Di'gan are a very aggressive race, very similar to Klingons, except more barbaric. Many in the Oralian sector are amazed that they have been able to stay unified. Their homeworld of Di'gia is a living volcanic rock. The planet is incapable of sustaining human life, but the Di'gan are capable of thriving on it. Their love for heat has made them a reluctant space traveling species. Almost ever species in the Oralian sector, excepted by the Kai Imperium, whom come into contact with the Di'gan have had an armed conflict with them. Physiology The males stand anywhere from 5'6" to 7'2", whereas the females stand roughly 5'0" to 6'7". Neither males nor females are capable of growing hair anywhere on their bodies due to the extreme temperatures on their homeworld, and countless centuries of exposure have rendered their bodies devoid of hair. Their skin is usually very dark, ranging from a deep brown to black, although the more brownish colored Di'gan often exhibit some form of red tint to their skin no matter how slight. All Di'gan exhibit bony protrusions from their elbows, knees and skulls. These protrusions are not usually sharp, but the Di'gan often sharpen them for war purposes. Coupled with the natural resilience of the Di'gan skeleton, these bone blades often prove just as potent as any sword or axe. When a Di'gan holds his/her arms and legs straight the blades are undetectable, but once they are bent the sharpened bone blades become obvious. And if a Di'gan stands with his/her arms at their side and legs down, the blades both point upwards with the leg blades going towards the hips and the arm blades going towards the shoulder. The protrusions on the skull begin just above the nose and continue back to just above the spinal cord, although these are more a series of hardened bone crests that form a line along the head. These have less combat use but allow the Di'gan to either block blows to his/her head or utilize these for bashing attacks. Di'gan generally exhibit red or brown eyes with little variation in hue, and they often grow their tough finger nails long (although their combat application is more for attacks to exposed skin as the finger nails are not as tough as the actual bones of the Di'gan). Their teeth are naturally pointed and interlock unless the Di'gan has met with some unfortunate jaw injury over the course of his/her life. Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)